Late Nights
by Makokam
Summary: Dave and Mindy work hard at night. Unfortunately, the work doesn't always end when they get home, and sometimes Mindy has to help Dave de-stress. Graphic sexual content.


_**Mako's Message: **So, I had a fit of productivity and this is what came out of it. I tried something a little different here, as I'm sure some of you will notice. Not sure how well it worked and I'm sure it could have been done better, but I had fun with it and I could use the practice. And uh...__  
><em>

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>When Dave and Mindy entered their apartment- Well it was actually just Dave's apartment. Mindy didn't live there. Yet. For the time being, she was just spending her weekends there.<p>

When Dave and Mindy entered his apartment, it was late. Nearly 2AM late. However, unlike most young couples, they weren't coming in late from a club, or a date, or even a trip. They were coming in late from patrol. You see, Dave and Mindy were superheroes.

Well, they didn't have any powers, so they weren't really SUPERheroes, but they did put on costumes and patrol the city of new york at night, stopping crime wherever they found it. They were quite good at what they did too, their names were almost synonymous with costumed vigilantes. As well they should be. Mindy had been been training to do this for most her life, and after she'd met Dave, who'd already decided to be a costumed crime-fighter, she taught him everything she knew.

Part of the reason they were so effective was because unlike your average superhero, they weren't afraid to kill. Dave did his best to avoid taking a life if he didn't have to, while Mindy tried to find excuses to waste some motherfuckers. You see, to Dave it was a necessary evil, but Mindy thought it was giving them nothing less then they deserved. Violent criminals, were, well, _violent. _Especially those in the more organized crime circles. Gangs and "Families" would commit murder, arson, and deliver beatings without a second thought, and all but the most "upper class" cared if anyone got in the way. Rape and kidnappings were just part of the "business". And they had made lots of enemies.

It was kill or be killed.

Neither were in costume now of course. Before and after patrols they visited a safehouse, where they kept all their gear. It was a crappy little apartment that wasn't rented under either of their names, but it gave them a safe place to change and kept the incriminating evidence out of their own homes.

Mindy stretched and yawned, heading straight for the bedroom as Dave locked the door behind them. "I seriously can't wait for summer break so we don't have to head in so early. The bar's aren't even closed yet. We're missing out on all the action."

"Yeah, cause getting shot at is my favorite part of the night," Dave said, throwing his keys onto a table.

Mindy poked her head back in, "You know you love it."

"I love putting guys like that away. There's a difference."

"All part of the job!"

A moment later she came back in, wearing an overlarge t-shirt and a pair of panties, "Seriously though," she said, as she pulled her long wavy blond hair into a ponytail, "I hate having to get up for school in the morning. Especially with Mrs. Brooks for Homeroom. She's such a bitch. I can't wait until we can stay out until dawn and sleep into the afternoon."

They weren't the average young couple either, now that I think of it. Mindy, for all her skill and experience was only sixteen and still in high-school while Dave was only a few months away from his twenty-second birthday and doing a part-time, year-round, thing at community college.

"Well, you'll be able to," he said, pulling some books out of his backpack and setting them on the dinner table while his laptop booted up.

Mindy's shoulders sagged, "So you're not coming to bed then?"

"No," he said with a shake of his head, "I've got a few things I need to finish for tomorrow."

She sighed, "Fine," then jabbed her finger at him, "But don't stay up too late. You have to get up too."

"Not as early as you do."

"Ugh. Don't remind me," she said, and spun around and walked back into the bedroom.

When Mindy woke up, she wasn't sure why she woke up. It was still dark out so she probably didn't need to be up any time soon. A groggy grab for her phone confirmed that she'd only been asleep for a couple of hours.

So why the fuck was she awake?

She sat up to take a better look around, and saw that she'd managed to kick most of the bedding onto the floor and was sharing the bed with only a twisted sheet and single pillow. She glowered at the door, where she could still see light from the living room and crawled out of bed, brushing a few strands of hair that had come loose behind her ear.

She walked to the living room and stood in the door, watching as Dave sat motionless at his laptop, staring at the screen.

Shaking her head, she went over and said, "Dumbass. Go to sleep."

He jerked and looked up at her, blinking. Then he rubbed at his eyes, pushing his glasses onto is forehead, and turned back to the computer, "I can't. I have to finish this."

"Oh, sure," she said, with a roll of her eyes, "Because you're making SO MUCH progress. How many pages of the letter R have you written there?" She brushed his hands out of the way and started scrolling up through his work, "Let's see... three... four...five... Five pages of the letter R."

"Aw crap." Dave said, leaning back in his chair. "I really can't have this late. I'm borderline failing as it is."

"Well whatever you've written tonight isn't going to be much help if the last five pages are any indication."

"Mindy, I'm serious, I have to-whu!?" Dave said as he was suddenly dragged out of the chair and across the room. Mindy pulled him over to the couch, then pushed him back onto it. He hit with a heavy thump and said, "What are you-muh?!" as Mindy smothered his objections with her hand.

"You are seriously stressing out. And over nothing. It's just a paper. You need to relax." And with that she got down on her knees and quickly pulled his pants open and his cock out. Before he could say anything else, Mindy had him in her mouth and in seconds she'd gotten him hard and throbbing.

His head rolled back as he sank into the couch and moaned as Mindy bobbed her head over his dick. He reached out a hand to stroke her hair, but as he trailed it down her neck and over her shoulder she swatted his hand away, "Mm-nnn" she said without taking her mouth from him.

Tonight she was on a mission, and she didn't want to be distracted from what she was doing, or for him to be thinking about anything but her lips, tongue, and breath on his cock. She worked quickly and thoroughly swirling her tongue around his tip then running it the whole way down and she took him as deep as she could. She sucked so hard you could almost see her teeth through her cheeks.

She looked up at him without stopping to see if he got the message. When their eyes met he groaned and bucked up into her, almost making her gag. It seemed he did.

Within moments he was pumping into her mouth almost as fast as she was bobbing her head on his cock, and it wasn't long after that that he was bursting into her mouth. She gradually slowed down, sucking at a more luxurious pace as load after load shot onto her tongue. She swallowed every drop, and kept working him until she was sure that every last drop had left him and he was a boneless, twitching, mess on the couch.

She let him out of her mouth for the first time since she started and licked her lips, then wiped her mouth with her hand and crawled up onto the couch beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "Feel better?"

Dave had to catch his breath before he answered with a simple, "Yeah."

"Good," Mindy said and kissed him on the cheek. "Now, we're going to go to bed, and tomorrow, after I'm done with school and you're done with work, and not a second earlier, I'm going to help you write the best paper ever. No training. No Patrol. Just you, me, and homework. And if you finish quickly maybe we can have some fun before I have to go home. Got it?"

Dave nodded.

"Now come on. I hate sleeping alone."


End file.
